Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, specifically, to a mobile terminal and display controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified between mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
The terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player including options such as the ability to capture still or moving pictures, output music or moving picture files, play games, and receive broadcast signals.
An improvement in the structure or software of the terminal may provide an increase in the functional options provided to the terminal.
For example, if link information is selected in a webpage display mode, a mobile terminal according to a related art may display a webpage corresponding to the selected link information by changing an image. Additionally, if a specific menu item is selected in a menu item list display mode, a mobile terminal according to a related art may display an image corresponding to the selected specific menu item by modifying the image displayed on the screen.
However, according to the related art, the mobile terminal may consume considerable time to display a previously displayed image and may not provide a function to adjust a size of a new image. Here, the term image refers to the characters, images, and text output in a window, or region of a display.
Moreover, according to the related art, a frequently used functionality operation may not be easily bookmarked. Thus, if a current operation of a mobile terminal is temporarily stopped, a corresponding operation must be completely stopped and re-executed in order to resume functionality.